At The Coffee Shop
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: A breakfast invitation from Castle. How could she say no?
1. Chapter 1

Three-shot, set pre-caskett. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

It was the first morning off Beckett had had in a while, not having to start her shift until later this afternoon. Castle had texted her earlier this morning, asking if she wanted to get breakfast with him and she hadn't even hesitated before she'd said yes. She had wanted to see him again, had been missing him, even though it had been less than twenty four hours since she'd last seen him. He'd left the precinct early yesterday afternoon to see Alexis and she'd spent the entire time missing him, counting down the hours until she'd see him again which was thankfully earlier than she was expecting thanks to his text this morning.

Beckett entered the small coffee shop, looking around and smiling when she saw Castle sitting at a table over by the window.

He gave her a small wave, smiling as she approached his table and gestured for her to take the seat opposite him.

"Hi," she greeted, taking the seat he'd pointed to just as a waitress placed two coffees on their table along with two croissants.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you," Castle replied as the waitress left, looking over at her with a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Thanks," she smiled, the smell of coffee and warm food hitting her nose, making her realise just how hungry she actually was.

"What's this for?" Beckett asked, gesturing to the food in front of her before she picked up the cup in front of her and took a sip of her coffee.

"Can't I buy my favourite Detective breakfast?" Castle asked, causing Beckett to blush which she desperately hoped that Castle didn't notice.

"You do that every morning anyway," Beckett replied, smirking when Castle was the one to blush now. It was true, he did buy her breakfast most mornings now and he always brought her a coffee but since it was her morning off, he'd wanted to take her out for breakfast instead. Well, no. Truthfully, he'd have liked it even more if he could make her a home-cooked breakfast, pancakes included, after they'd woken up in bed together but they weren't quite there yet in their relationship but he hoped they'd get their very soon.

Castle shook that thought from his mind, hoping she hadn't noticed his thoughts drift to a future where they were more than just friends. He'd also just wanted to see her again, he'd left early yesterday and he always missed her when she wasn't around. Of course, he loved spending time with his daughter and wouldn't do anything to compromise that relationship with her but he still missed Beckett when they were apart. The strength of his feelings for her scared him sometimes, scared that she could never feel the same way about him in return, but the soft look she was giving him right now gave him hope that maybe she could.

"True," he answered, smiling at her, "and since I do it anyway, I thought I should buy you breakfast on your morning off as well."

"You think I can't feed myself?" she asked, looking mildly offended, but he knew she was only joking, could see it in the smile she was trying to hide.

"I'm not saying that," Castle replied, eyes alight with mischief as he spoke, "but I didn't want you to go hungry if you'd forgotten how to cook."

"I know how to cook, Castle," she said, giving him a look before her gaze softened, "and you do know you don't actually have to bring me breakfast every morning."

"So, you're saying I should stop bringing you food and coffee then?"

"You better not cut off my coffee supply," Beckett said, raising her eyebrows at him as Castle tried not to laugh, he knew better than to deprive her of good coffee.

"I won't," he answered quickly, "and I know I don't have to bring you breakfast every morning, I do it because I want to."

"Well, thanks," she smiled, the blush back, staining her cheeks a dark red colour that there was no way he could miss.

He smiled and they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast and drank their coffee, just enjoying the company.

"I can cook, you know," Beckett said quietly not long later, seeming almost shy as she did.

"I know," Castle replied quickly, worried she'd taken him seriously earlier, "I was only joking before."

"I know, but what I mean is, I could cook for you sometime, if you like. You feed me most days, I should at least try to return the favour," Beckett said, now fidgeting nervously with the napkin in front of her while she tried to keep eye contact with him.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty before," Castle replied, hoping that that wasn't where this conversation was coming from, that she felt like she owned him.

"No, Castle," she said, laughing nervously, "that's not what I meant. I'm not doing this very well."

Castle just looked at her confusedly, waiting for her to continue, wondering what she was trying to say, hoping she was going with this where he thought she was.

Beckett took a deep breath, puffing it out again quickly before she spoke, "do you want to come over to my apartment for dinner, show you that I can actually cook."

"You're inviting me over for dinner?" he asked incredulously, while he'd hoped that was what she had been trying to do, he was still surprised that she was inviting him to her place.

"Yeah, I am," she replied, trying not to laugh at how surprised and excited he now looked. He really was cute.

"Then I'd love to," Castle answered quickly, smiling brightly at her, causing the laugh Beckett was trying to hold in to escape.

"Good, then it's a date," she replied without thinking, her eyes widening as she realised what she'd just said.

Castle's mouth dropped open, "a date?"

She really was blushing a lot today, something she did a lot around Castle, "well, I mean, just a meal, between friends."

Was this conversation really happening in the middle of a crowded coffee shop? Castle's heart was pounding as he spoke his next words, "are we just friends though?"

It was Beckett's turn for her mouth to fall open, not knowing how to respond. She certainly felt like they weren't just friends any more but could she say that to him?

"We're not," Beckett finally admitted, shaking her head as she spoke, finding she couldn't lie to him, not about this too. He deserved to know the truth about how she felt about him, especially when she knew how he felt in return.

If it were even possible, Castle's heart started beating even faster, "we're not?"

She smiled at him then, reaching her hand across the table to rest it over his, "I don't think we've been just friends for a while."

"What are you saying?" Castle asked, hope surging through him as he thought about everything that her words could lead to in the future, one where they were more than just friends and they could actually be having breakfast in bed together liked he'd imagined earlier instead of in a coffee shop.

"I don't want to wait anymore," Beckett breathed, her voice almost lost in the sounds of the busy coffee shop but Castle was listening so intently, there was no way that he could miss her words.

"Does that mean that dinner at your place can be our first official date?" Castle asked, putting his heart on the line because this could be it, the moment he's been waiting for since he realised how much she really meant to him and how good they could be together.

"If that's what you want," Beckett asked, wanting to know what he wanted instead of assuming that he still had feelings for her after all this time. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't though.

"What about what you want?"

"I want you," she replied, voice strong now, wanting to leave no doubt about what she wanted, that she wanted nothing but him.

Castle's breath caught in his throat, had she really just said that? He really hoped he wasn't currently asleep and dreaming all of this.

Her hand was still rested on his so he settled his free hand on top of hers, trapping her hand between his. And then he was grinning over at her, his whole face lit up with such joy and love that it made Beckett wonder why it had taken her so long to finally do this, admit to him that she wanted him too.

"Next evening we have off together, I'll cook us dinner, how does that sound?" Beckett asked, new hope swelling in her chest at the thought that this was finally happening, that they were going to finally have a chance together.

"Sounds perfect."

They stood to leave not long later, both with matching smiles on their faces that would probably not vanish any time soon. Castle pressed his hand to the small of her back as he led her from the café, their previous talk making him feel brave.

Castle offered to walk her home, knowing there were things she'd probably had planned for her morning off that he'd interrupted which she could still do now since there were still a few hours before her shift at the precinct would begin.

It was Beckett who was brave next as she reached over and twined her hand with his as they walked side by side towards her apartment, Castle smiled over at her, his hand tingling from the contact, before he used their now joined hands to pull her closer so their sides bumped together.

They walked in mostly silence, just enjoying being able to spend some time away together outside of the hustle and bustle of the precinct.

Beckett was glad that this wasn't awkward, something she'd feared would happen when they did finally take the step into a relationship together. She was already completely comfortable with him which was something she'd never had with anyone else she'd dated before.

They arrived at her apartment far too soon for both of their liking.

"I'll see you at the precinct?" Beckett asked as they stood outside her building, both reluctant to leave.

"Of course," Castle said, squeezing her hand before he released it, already missing the contact.

He gave her one last smile before he said goodbye and left, the fact that he was going to see her soon making it easier to leave now.

Beckett waited until he was out of sight before she turned and entered her building. She really hoped they'd get a free evening soon, she couldn't wait for their date.

* * *

What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your kind words about the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"Hey," Castle said, bumping his shoulder gently against Beckett's as he came to stand beside her at the murder board. It had been a week since their breakfast on her morning off and that very afternoon they'd caught a case, one that was causing them a lot of trouble. This meant that they'd been working basically non-stop since they'd gotten it, leaving no time yet for the dinner they'd planned.

Beckett's eyes moved from the murder board to meet his, smiling softly as he smiled back at her.

It had been an interesting week, knowing that they were now more than friends but not acting on it. They've had time for quick lunches and dinners together, sometimes with the boys, sometimes without, so they had spent time together alone since that morning but it seemed like they were both waiting for that first official date together for either of them to make a move.

"Are you going to head home?" Beckett asked as she looked back at the board, realising that the sound of the precinct had died down while she'd been distracted by thoughts about the case, it must be pretty late.

"Not until you do," was his immediate answer. She'd been working hard over the past week, like she usually did, but he could tell she was exhausted and this was the best way he could think of that would get her to agree to go home and get some rest.

She turned to give him a stern look, one that told him he really needed to go home and rest but as soon as she saw his face, she knew there would be no room for arguments, he wasn't leaving until she was.

"Fine," she grumbled, knowing exactly what he was doing, "we can leave now."

He smiled over at her, glad she was agreeing to go home and get some rest.

"I wish this case would just be over," Beckett said as she packed up her belongings quickly, feeling the exhaustion clouding her mind now.

"Me too," Castle replied, not only thinking about the date they'd hopefully be able to go on when they had the time but how much of a challenge this case was and how tired it was making them all.

"Then we'd finally be able to have that date," Beckett said as they stepped onto the elevator together. Castle looked up at her, surprised. He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Beckett seemed to want him just as much as he wanted her but she still surprised him when she said things like this, proving that thought to be true.

Ever since that morning, things had been different and yet still the same. There'd been more tentative brushes of fingers, lingering as they passed things to each other or standing too closely for anyone else to believe that they were just friends. They'd both been caught staring at the other at several points in time, Beckett blushing whenever she was caught while Castle grinned at her, making it very difficult not to lean over and kiss that look of his face.

And the only reason she couldn't is because it usually occurred when they were in the crowded precinct which was very frustrating for them both. But even when that happened while they were alone, neither acted on the desire, both content to wait until their dinner together to do anything more than the light touches, soft smiles, and hand holding they'd already done.

Beckett was worried she was putting too much pressure on themselves for their date but one look at Castle and her worries vanished. She knew him, she loved him, and she knew he felt the same in return, so however the night went, she knew it'd turn out okay because they'd be together.

"Soon, I promise," Castle said, taking her hand between them and squeezing it lightly. It was so freeing to be able to do this now, to reach out and touch her whenever he wanted (as long as they were alone). It was something he'd stopped himself from doing so many times in the past so now he had to keep reminding himself that he could. It was even better when she initiated the contact, made his heart thump loudly in his chest at the fact that she wanted him too.

"Good," she smiled as they walked out of the precinct together, towards her car, Beckett having offered to drive Castle home. He easily could've caught a cab back to his loft, would've been more convenient for them both, but neither had wanted to say goodnight just yet.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Beckett asked once they'd arrived at his place, just as reluctant as ever to leave him.

"Tomorrow afternoon actually, I have a book meeting in the morning," Castle said, wishing they weren't so tired so he could at least invite her up for a drink.

"See you tomorrow afternoon, then" Beckett replied, reaching over to squeeze his forearm before he climbed out of her car.

He gave her a little wave as her car drove off. He really wanted this case to be over, wanted them to have their date together. They were already a couple, that's what it felt like to him anyway, but the date felt like it'd be the official start to their relationship and he couldn't wait.

 **XXX**

Castle got a call as he was leaving his meeting the next morning and quickly answered it when he saw it was Beckett. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Guess what?" Beckett replied by way of greeting.

"What?" Castle asked, the excitement in Beckett's voice evident and he wondered what the cause of it was.

"We solved the case," she answered, the smile on her face clear in the tone of her voice.

"Without me!" he replied immediately, disappointed he wasn't there but also relieved that it was over. It has been a long case of many leads that went nowhere and evidence that didn't make sense.

"It was the brother," she said, already knowing what his reply would be.

"I knew it!" He'd been saying that all along, had a bad feeling about the guy from the beginning but he was glad they'd solved it now, could put the young woman's killer behind bars.

"You did, but we finally found the evidence to arrest him and we just finished our interrogation with him now, admitted the whole thing."

"Good work, I'm sad I missed it."

"And you know what that means, don't you?" Beckett said, the excitement back in her voice again.

"What?"

"We can finally have dinner together, tonight, if you're free that is?" Beckett asked, suddenly nervous which was ridiculous, it was only Castle, and they'd already agreed that they were going to go on a date together so she had nothing to be worried about.

Castle grinned as he replied, "It's a date."

* * *

I'd love to know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who's been reading this fic, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Beckett jumped slightly when she heard a knock at the door. She turned from the oven, making her way to the door with shaking hands. She wasn't exactly nervous, more excited about finally having a date with Castle but that didn't stop her heart from pounding as she answered the door.

A large smile spread across her face when the open door revealed Castle standing on the other side, smiling himself, holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hi," he greeted, his heart pounding as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him. She'd changed since he'd seen her at work this afternoon, now wearing comfortable jeans and a light grey cardigan. He'd agonised over what he should wear himself but judging from the look Beckett was giving him, she approved of what he'd chosen, dark jeans and his dark blue shirt that he'd seen her eyeing in the past.

"Hi," she smiled, bringing her eyes up from his chest to meet his, "come in."

"These are for you," Castle said as he walked into her apartment, holding out the bunch of flowers for her to take.

"Thanks," she replied, still smiling as she took the flowers from his hand and then he surprised her as he leant in a brushed a kiss to her cheek, lingering slightly as his lips pressed against her skin.

Castle cleared his throat, taking a step back from her as she looked down and let her hair fall in front of her face, trying to hide the blush that was now staining her cheeks. But it was too late, he'd already seen it and he knew he was blushing too.

He followed her to her kitchen after he'd taken his coat off, watching as she put the flowers in some water and then moved to pull their dinner from the oven as the timer went off.

She'd just placed the dish of lasagne on the counter when she felt Castle step behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach as he lowered his head to settle at her neck.

"Castle?" Beckett asked, slightly breathless as her heart pounded, Castle's chest now pressed to her back.

"Hmmm?"

"What're you doing?" she asked, leaning back into him, settling her own arms on top of his.

"I spent a week imagining that we could do this now and I thought I could wait until at least we'd had dinner but apparently I was wrong," he replied, his voice soft just below her ear, the sound rumbling through her chest.

She laughed at his words and then gasped as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"Castle," she said, completely breathless now as his lips moved against her skin.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his lips now hovering above her neck, brushing it as he spoke, making her wish they were face to face.

She shook her head, "no, but shouldn't we eat first?"

She spun around in the loose hold of his arms, facing him like she'd wanted to. She looked up and saw that his eyes were dark, making her heart beat impossibly faster. His eyes flicked down to her lips and back up to her eyes before he leaned down, finally pressing his lips to her own.

Beckett wound her arms tighter around Castle, holding him close as his lips worked over hers, making her wonder why they'd waited so long. She knew though, she was the reason that they'd waited until now to finally take the next step in their relationship and she was glad that Castle had waited for her to catch up to him.

"Food," was the only word Castle could get out in his now breathless state as they broke apart.

Beckett looked at him in confusion and he really must've distracted her if she'd already forgotten that she'd invited him over for dinner.

"You were going to prove to me you can cook?" Castle said, his breathing slowly returning to normal while his heart still beat wildly in his chest, which was just something he'd gotten used to while being in Beckett's presence.

"Right," Beckett replied, her cheeks a dark red colour now as she stepped out of his arms and turned to get the food ready, "we should eat."

He stuck close to her side as she dished up their meal, so close that Beckett had to tell him to step away so she could focus properly on what she was doing.

Beckett had set out some wine and glasses on the table so Castle busied himself pouring them each a glass, needing something to do otherwise he'd be stepping back close to Beckett and kissing her again. He can't believe that that had actually happened, that he'd just kissed Beckett in her kitchen, that she hadn't rejected him and they were actually on a date. He was so glad that she was finally in the same place as him and they were getting their chance together.

Beckett setting their plates on the table distracted him from his thoughts so he smiled at her, taking the seat opposite to the one she'd just taken.

"You're right, you can cook, this is delicious," Castle said after he'd swallowed his first bite, enjoying the way the flavours burst across his tongue.

"Thanks," she laughed, relieved that he liked it. Not that she was worried as such, but she just wanted to impress him, something she'd never admit out loud.

It didn't take them long to finish their meal, one filled with laughter, good conversation and good food and then they were back where they started, in the kitchen together. This time it was as they did the dishes together but Castle managed to keep his hands off her while they worked, something that took great self control to achieve.

"Dessert?" Beckett asked once they'd finished but before he could reply, they were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"You're kidding me," she groaned as she picked it up, "Beckett."

"We got a body?" Castle asked once Beckett had hung up the phone but he knew the answer to that already from how the conversation had sounded.

"Yeah," Beckett nodded, giving Castle a sad smile, she didn't want this night to be over just yet.

"Great timing," Castle answered sarcastically, but it was her job, knew she had to do it and that he'd be by her side helping her no matter what.

"Not how I wanted the night to end," Beckett replied, blushing when she realised what she'd just said, what she'd just admitted to thinking about.

"Oh really?" Castle asked, raising his eyebrows at her and smirking.

"Yeah," Beckett replied, pushing her embarrassment down and holding eye contact with him. She didn't want it to be a secret at all anymore, she wanted him and she wanted him to have no doubt in his mind about that too.

"Then what would you say if I invited you back to my place once we're done with work for the night?"

"Then I'd say just let me pack an overnight bag before we leave," Beckett replied, smirking at him over her shoulder as she walked into her room, leaving him with his mouth hanging, that wasn't the response he'd expected.

"You ready to go?" Beckett asked a few minutes later when she returned to the living room, bag now in hand.

"Not just yet," Castle replied as he stood from where he'd been sitting, walking over to where she was standing and stopping in front of her. He lifted his hands, cupping her cheeks gently as he leant down to kiss her. If they had to be at work for the rest of the evening, he wanted to kiss her now while he had the chance, not wanting to wait until he got to kiss her again.

"Later," Beckett promised as she pulled away, pressing a last kiss to his lips before she took his hand and led him out of her apartment.

So maybe this night hadn't ended exactly as they'd both planned it, but the good thing about it was that this wasn't the end, it was only just the beginning.

* * *

I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
